cute_and_cuddlyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pegasus
Pegasus is a major character in Disney's 1997 animated feature film, Hercules. Pegasus acts as Hercules' personal steed. Background Personality Described by Zeus himself as "a magnificent horse with the brain of a bird", Pegasus' behavior mixes elements of both a noble steed and a bird. Quirky behaviors of his include clicking his tongue, whistling, and at times, perching on one of Hercules' shoulders. Pegasus also seems to possess very high revel of power to be able to free himself from chaining by gods, stamina, speed, insight, and responses keen enough to avoid sudden attacks or stray shots by gods or monsters. As Hercules's best friend, Pegasus is extremely protective and no-nonsense. He doesn't hesitate to fearlessly jump into battle when Hercules needs assistance, and will quickly become spiteful towards those who bare ill will towards the demigod—even close friends (evident by his threatening glare towards Phil when he initially refused to help Hercules during the climax). He can also be petty and envious when someone derails Hercules' attention; upon meeting Megara, he was immediately against her solely due to Hercules' fascination with her, going as far as to take advantage of her fear of heights by flying at a purposely high speed during her first flight upon him in Thebes. Even so, Pegasus is capable of garnering a change of heart. Those who treat Hercules well (such as Megara during the climax) gain his trust and affection. Along with his suspicion towards people that try and be close to Hercules, Pegasus is also extremely close to his friend, acting almost dog-like as he licks Hercules's face on multiple occasions throughout the film, and does the same to Phil on some occasions. Physical Appearance Pegasus is a white horse with large wings and a blue crest. Appearances Pegasus (1986 film) Hercules Pegasus was created by Zeus using clouds as a gift for his newborn son, Hercules. That night, however, Hercules was kidnapped by Pain and Panic. Pegasus did not reunite with Hercules until the teenage boy's trip to the Temple of Zeus. Zeus summons a fully-grown Pegasus while telling Hercules of their history. Pegasus remains alongside Hercules throughout his adventures, meeting Philoctetes and residing on his island to train Hercules in becoming a true hero. Years later, they travel to Thebes to test Hercules' worth but meet a mysterious damsel named Megara along the way. He is not very fond of Megara due to his jealousy for Hercules' admiration of her, and is openly hostile towards her at times, particularly during flight. When Hades plots against Hercules, Pegasus is lured and captured by Pain and Panic, who have assumed the form of a female Pegasus. He is rescued by Meg, who convinces Pegasus to go find Phil. After this, Pegasus treats Meg in a more amicable manner as they work together to help Hercules defeat Hades and the Titans. In the end, Hercules regains his godhood but decides to remain on earth to pursue a life with Meg. Zeus and Hera grant this wish, and Pegasus join the couple as they return to Thebes. Presumably, Pegasus remained alongside Hercules afterward. Hercules: The Animated Series Pegasus tags along many of Hercules' adventures and acts as a mode of transportation. One episode, "Hercules and the Pegasus Incident", also adapts the mythological origin of Pegasus and Bellerophon, where Pegasus decides to help the Lycian king Bellerophon fend off an attack from the Chimera. However, when it turns out Bellerophon was only using Pegasus as a means to glory, Pegasus leaves him and returns to Hercules. In "Hercules and the Arabian Night", Pegasus challenges Aladdin's Magic Carpet when Hercules and Aladdin battle. After the boys learn they are merely a part of a plot from both of their enemies, they form an alliance while Pegasus and Carpet befriend each other. Other appearances Pegasus makes minor cameos in House of Mouse, often seen in crowd shots. His most notable appearance is in the episode "The Stolen Cartoons", where Pegasus blows out Hades' hair in response to Mickey's "No Smoking" policy. In "Max's New Car", Hercules flew him to the club. When Max guessed that Hercules just had Pegasus "detailed", Pegasus thought his tail was missing, but was relieved that it was still there. Video games Kingdom Hearts series Pegasus does not appear in the first game of the series, though he does have a cup named for him. In Kingdom Hearts II however Pegasus plays a part in the story, helping Meg escape the Underworld and assisting Sora in fighting the Hydra. He returns in Kingdom Hearts III. Disney Parks Disneyland Resort Pegasus appeared in the Hercules-themed parade, Hercules Victory Parade, around the time the film first came out. There was also a deleted "Go the Distance" sequence for World of Color that would have featured Pegasus and Hercules, but the sequence was removed for an extended Aladdin sequence rather than splitting the sequence between the two films. Walt Disney World Pegasus appears in the bubble montage of the Florida version of Fantasmic! Trivia * Baby Pegasus' appearance was similar to that of Orbitty from The Jetsons, Oliver from Oliver & Company and Flounder from The Little Mermaid''.'' * In the original mythology, Pegasus is born after Perseus cut off Medusa's head and was the child of Medusa and Poseidon. In the Disney version, Pegasus is created by Zeus. * According to Zeus, Pegasus was made from three different types of clouds: Cirrus, Nimbostratus, and Cumulus. * Due to his birth from various types of clouds being combined together, it is unknown whether there are any other members of his race besides him (other than Hades' winged creature pulling his cart) in existence. Additionally, it is also unknown whether it was Pegasus' first time to see a female winged horse when Pain and Panic disguised as it to trap him and why he was attracted (this could possibly mean that there are other winged horses in the universe). * The shooting star Hercules sees during "Go the Distance" is actually Pegasus watching over him. * In Once Upon a Time, Pegasus is mentioned on the show by Captain Liam, Killian Jones' brother, like a legendary horse whose feathers were used to create a magic veil, allowing their ship to fly in the sky. Gallery d9azla6-01d73953-8553-466c-99ec-076a14051e1c.png dd104y7-cbee041f-304c-4ace-ba15-411ec1dfefbe.jpg baby_pegasus_cross_stitch_by_awenmir_d1nmqtu-fullview.jpg d1fac52-748d186a-c27c-458a-a0a8-e6f59a88f20b.jpg d94vwh-20598177-f20f-40ab-ae8c-9083d88937ea.jpg d8hv78-d869decf-b568-4523-8b8d-5d51d420f584.jpg hercules___pegaso_by_doraflorez_d1vztzx-fullview.jpg baby_pegasus_by_phoenix_18_d1u6xxy-fullview.jpg d205fez-55dbc2b3-d303-4921-b886-a3b48c30813e.jpg d39qygg-5d18c61c-70cc-4cf6-aea6-cc96dbc39c59.jpg baby_pegasus_by_wickedphoenix93_d5k25h5-fullview.jpg d1b2vyp-698c4753-86a7-4185-aa81-6878bbf27e08.jpg baby_pegasus_by_flintlonewolf_d23r3k4-fullview.jpg Pegasus baby by malinnilsson d2irkhr-fullview.jpg Dt7w40-74ce84e6-ee0a-4a4f-ae47-5942c0341fe2.png Dheg5g-2d17c003-22be-4e4c-814e-9eda9947beb6.png D57mhk1-33aadb56-3bbd-40cb-acde-bfe240d0ea3b.jpg Baby pegasus hercules by praisecastiel d4w4aex-fullview.jpg Disney adventures friendly little pegasus by gloverboy23 da0sms1-fullview.jpg Baby pegasus by freesoul4ever1 da6v1jk-fullview.jpg D1bsb70-23d039e3-26c6-4c24-90bf-78605d91a3e1.png Baby pegasus by skinnyturtle692 dug29k-fullview.jpg Dgnxww-f1214d62-65c1-4ba0-955c-6d4abd0da5b1.jpg D70a6hq-8649a4c6-6181-44a5-9163-51e23b1d92d6.png D4zunxe-d25218cc-fe69-4c79-a1d9-1996a816a23e.jpg Baby pegasus by dragongirl403 d1h8s3z-fullview.jpg D56jz3z-e9a252fd-7cb2-4bf3-8cdc-99eb96885b99.png Baby pegasus by skippersara d3hztln-fullview.jpg Pegasus by yzarcgaming dchrxhd-fullview.png D25u7o1-f5e5cc04-e3d4-48e7-aeee-30605bd98afd.png Baby pegasus by lockheedthedragon d953x0j-fullview.jpg Baby herc and pegasus by jewelharmony d49jwa8-fullview.jpg Baby pegasus by sushi15 d30vb43-fullview.jpg D4y9gak-4f24870a-61f0-4d25-906d-5a140186dabe.jpg Baby hercules and baby pegasus by jessinx d3d3l30-fullview.jpg D1g3mbf-8750304d-95ef-49d9-bba8-d3900463a31e.png Baby hercules and pegasus by bananacosmicgirl d16n7l7-fullview.jpg Dacau72-e5d2f362-2b99-4eeb-8a26-d2ce11bd642d.png Young pegasus by faithandfreedom dcpzug3-fullview.jpg Pegasus and hercules prismacolors by seles66 dcsab6j-fullview.jpg Disney s hercules beginnings by tee j d3fre6i-fullview.jpg Disney digital portrait disnerds treasure by cold creature dcom9gq-fullview.jpg D8g6vnv-42ff6c2c-666f-47c2-8a8a-23ab2c0704f9.png Pegasus by fallenintoshadows d4vpl1b-fullview.jpg Pegasus for disney love by stuffsophdoes d1mp4fj-fullview.jpg Disney pegasus by kurumi airen d2fh4qj-fullview.jpg D2yy630-a6e7af11-e6cd-4f37-846c-dd3f10d5e7d2.jpg D4tdxvk-86b285d4-f602-40b4-b087-01bfba36730f.png Pegasus by les7091 dbwvq1u-fullview.jpg D7sob99-5f1e44c9-b7f5-47ab-8eef-3097f0d50026.jpg Baby pegasus by ashie18 d4z7hyz-fullview.jpg D9jajjm-fd6a86db-4c69-4ce7-a6df-c2dc0ee1cfda.jpg Pegasus by jbriana167 d6aofy8-fullview.jpg I know i m cute by crazylove46 d4asyud-fullview.jpg D4adr40-804b6328-3223-4116-9367-8199854c8763.jpg D6k4udk-c2536cce-917f-4570-b07b-6ebf8179b7df.png D37xug2-c1e96d51-8203-4326-be7a-e0b942f9a60b.png A little touch of magic by andy pants d35jmsu-fullview.jpg Pegasus from disney s hercules by giovannichristensen dd9ka28-fullview.jpg All the pretty little ponies by bettaspage d34njqa-fullview.jpg D2zksbv-8a482987-03a9-42b7-a5be-a9a6e8147a1e.jpg We re pals right for my friend l1i2o3n4 by disneyfreak010 d5a1hhq-fullview.jpg Head in the clouds by silent darkness92 d1dpsum-fullview.jpg D4iwv0v-fdd2935a-6386-4135-afd9-5dc6b294d11c.png Baby pegasus by neoserenity d1k2567-fullview.jpg A star is born by myapples d7qtsgs-fullview.jpg Hercules pegasus ii by lovlie d1u7pf3-fullview.jpg db92mws-e5b908da-d249-4a74-bf0a-be0855b99c24.png d2dswl9-f05f1cbe-caa1-400f-a002-927a7d2cd806.jpg Ff1827e27f4aa1a0a4993b3d7c8ee0a9--disney-love-disney-magic.jpg 1d1ab402c5db1870caf3ea7bfd05624e.jpg c38224793329e9f5aabac2837d0d95c5.jpg 95ca21eaf2bd7d6dcd5fcd8d8cd7c2a6--corgis-nara.jpg de3c17e3d7253b117a12047ade8eb861--pegasus.jpg 0685173d09e4234a19b55f072cd77b63.jpg Baby Pegasus (1).png Baby Pegasus (2).gif Baby Pegasus (3).jpg Baby Pegasus (4).png Baby Pegasus (5).png Baby Pegasus (6).gif Baby Pegasus (7).png tumblr_nhhelrv0Oo1t2j9aqo1_1280.jpg pegasus_from_hercules_by_violetminago_dabgcdl-pre.jpg Baby Pegasus (8).gif Baby Pegasus (9) (3).png Baby Pegasus (10).gif Baby Pegasus (11).jpg Baby Pegasus (12).gif Baby Pegasus (13).gif Baby Pegasus (14).jpg 69001280_186332449041161_6753312577134452499_n.jpg Baby Pegasus (15).jpg 68834464_147116106386875_31188675139255285_n.jpg 75545962_404866250390013_1162843367793618847_n.jpg 75576666_198155864529575_1839638440707793742_n.jpg Baby Pegasus (16).png 70520100_195780648096192_6517845387121833608_n.jpg Baby Pegasus (17).png Baby Pegasus (18).jpg Baby Pegasus (19).jpg Baby Pegasus (20).jpg 61082014 333050170705587 8689174098065533297 n.jpg 67701245 429851731223232 6297781493866603879 n.jpg 69126716 1736389790001054 3888420362357268896 n.jpg 67680896 479139899317210 871162041842380407 n.jpg 62441525 472058753336735 8054267044293146313 n.jpg 62201357 500791487325308 1172535882622058402 n.jpg 61734055 873680039647794 1765533132003714697 n.jpg 60736718 140397623742191 1398426530464300632 n.jpg 59274033 425921221527351 6101559844763935210 n.jpg Baby Pegasus (21).png 59363183 828156254211337 1916075157067064584 n.jpg 58698711 307787663466441 6035705033416727527 n.jpg 58619942 2331913373755015 912006877543001447 n.jpg 53735698_2376550125696705_9017259796384057189_n.jpg 54446873_812690295760238_4527558238789767961_n.jpg 53173214_2193613117558753_3712798943878887034_n.jpg 53821049_1128601807342717_2846499782223203050_n.jpg 51536035_353686768813290_2953417163875576999_n.jpg 50636917_223292571827248_2915204818983329650_n.jpg 50485521_384625975633279_9071037665417564326_n.jpg 50598038_751812528532070_8134821951828427492_n.jpg Baby Pegasus (22).jpg 67806748_909951496031077_2806821236786870734_n.jpg 45571781_1825099084284718_4069824489035912667_n.jpg 45490948_297159007592707_9103780200133305479_n.jpg 44366829_1988302337880116_4867360251553495757_n.jpg 43985339_504630290051780_1133813382796584249_n.jpg 43269064_708579756177592_7237711867406312420_n.jpg 42003854_749540142051543_3677837293066564062_n.jpg 42078473_2252835004791534_3224174063853171031_n.jpg 42069027_1924975020929019_571538553637324965_n.jpg 39972257_263388394294677_1994573367629316096_n.jpg 40015972_235517917134147_8845036218950352896_n.jpg Baby Pegasus (23).png 38247975_299654764139623_2901577959833862144_n.jpg 37581459_233975600772637_1352706327901634560_n.jpg 36641129_244721589688552_2596468830360305664_n.jpg 36122920_166251187572188_4352267193430310912_n.jpg 35461453_150781589120997_966918350896627712_n.jpg 31556971_201792360456468_7957654962954043392_n.jpg 30944432_237748316774274_6807064474537689088_n.jpg 31910432_190009158481316_5730275014758891520_n.jpg 28763737_2080385018844881_8318098153261760512_n.jpg 28753523_1573688906033086_2472348342839934976_n.jpg 28433098_199129060842224_891179836742041600_n.jpg 27580380_2083852934984855_1865258181588942848_n.jpg 26867233_158624204791713_4064938043151220736_n.jpg 30590301_991203534368501_1607075375165210624_n.jpg 26868608_176943213067587_8349164566541762560_n.jpg 26275358_139356400074943_7389828125707730944_n.jpg 30591176_2111556825757728_4474211708784607232_n.jpg 25006422_154032232034875_8298656150572761088_n.jpg 22860342_1946473128929241_3096599694462156800_n.jpg Baby Pegasus (24).png 22278206_764987857022962_8559012270577811456_n.jpg 19933385_1936278016662051_211549868294930432_n.jpg 19623461_583536461817104_6109800942331232256_n.jpg 18444362_535997846789734_7804771835366604800_n.jpg 18160743_1539437236080401_227508764176023552_n.jpg 18298439_117535335481466_8734388373822636032_n.jpg 17663467_1235953416523473_8924262736175562752_n.jpg 15538785_1850474951906221_7549238727411761152_n.jpg 14709516_282265222170744_368376347090747392_n.jpg 13827324_540827946106910_1616905046_n.jpg 13736023_1736954926557499_466133091_n.jpg 13402653_1750409405175035_1057666113_n.jpg 13116688_1055456177824268_846311608_n.jpg 18512405_805359309613859_8149214790733004800_n.jpg 12976464_1199349433433018_1492708812_n.jpg 12724629_1614813745509347_525521046_n.jpg 12677474_997972023629180_617314903_n.jpg 12393965_201042990241906_718899053_n.jpg 11856653_541265749355234_988609572_n.jpg 11355101 990531350999649 966718509 n.jpg Baby Pegasus (25).png 11378977 855482664532077 600770286 n.jpg 10502665 1437109616582368 427773045 n.jpg 10838546 1412062635768997 991164092 n.jpg 10727694 615466785228586 383925322 n.jpg 10724693 1516312401949506 2051714241 n.jpg Baby Pegasus (26).jpg Baby Pegasus (27).jpg Baby Pegasus (28).jpg Baby Pegasus (29).jpg Baby Pegasus (30).jpg tumblr_psdz9s0ir31wgpt4so1_1280.png Baby Pegasus (31).jpg 67900026_143182386889152_2046213110949259693_n.jpg 67840695_383395429014868_6213966694377806423_n.jpg 69342970_716177488808389_6272000228340841657_n.jpg 61199996_171778520518601_4262861737120338140_n.jpg Baby Pegasus, Flounder, Pascal and Dumbo.jpg 69312748_478464112937395_8518780766108824434_n.jpg Baby Pegasus (32).jpg 54247392_981388598915703_6118011293420738830_n.jpg Baby Pegasus (33).jpg Baby Pegasus (34).jpg Baby Pegasus (35) (2).png Baby Pegasus (36).jpg fanart__disney_s_hercules___baby_hercules_pegasus__by_fude_chan_art_dd28xcj-fullview.jpg 70738895_1036203913437802_8801711306583499369_n.jpg 43053078_715493602182903_9016810702570297916_n.jpg 1169200_236477166529529_403354820_n.jpg 67437895_125641825428889_6637064587030051090_n.jpg Baby Pegasus (35) (2).png Baby Pegasus (37).jpg Baby Pegasus (38).jpg 30590952 393570004444822 4009939771450195968 n.jpg Ariel and Baby Pegasus.jpg Baby Pegasus (39).jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Horses Category:Kids Category:Adults Category:Pets Category:Characters who fly Category:Silent characters